Homura and the Magic Lamp
by dory d' explorer
Summary: AU HomuraxRinrei. A product of mixing bedtime stories and anime...just read...
1. Welcome to ShangriLa

A/N: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden or even Aladdin. Kazuya Minekura and Disney own them, respectively.

This is also a product of an idea I had after I watched Aladdin at Disney channel. I also made a fan art of it...Anyway...

Homura and the Magic Lamp

Prologue

Welcome to Shangri-La

Welcome to Shangri-La, a place filled with enchantment and mystery. I'm going to recount to you a tale about a young man named Homura and how he came to be known as the future sultan of this wondrous place. Now listen carefully as I narrate to you this young man's path to success. It all began one night…

…At a desert of an unknown place, a robe-clad figure on a horse appeared in the darkness. His name was Li Tou Ten and he was the Grand Vizier to the Sultan. In other words, he was the Grand Minister of all of Shangri-La. However that night, he was not on an errand for the Sultan. He had some other _mysterious_ agenda.

Another figure appeared in the darkness and he had a glowing golden object on his hand.

"Do you have it, Egan?" Li Tou Ten asked.

"Oh yes, Lord Li Tou Ten." Egan replied. Li Tou Ten attempted to grab the gold object but Egan whisked it away immediately.

"First, where is my reward you promised me?" he demanded.

"Oh I promise you, my friend, you will have all the treasures you want." Li Tou Ten replied slyly and Egan was puzzled by this remark. Li Tou Ten's sneaky parrot, Kamou, swooped down from his master's shoulder and snatched the golden object. Kamou flew to his master and dropped it on his hand. It was a half piece of a golden scarab.

"Finally, I have the two halves of the golden scarab!" Li Tou Ten cried out in excitement, getting the other half of the golden scarab from his pocket. Kamou was just as excited as his master. This was, after all, the climax of their hardwork.

Li Tou Ten joined the two halves of the golden scarab and as their edges met, it glowed and shot out of his hand, zipping away across the desert.

"Quickly, follow it!" Li Tou Ten roared and his horse neighed and galloped after the scarab. Egan followed shortly after.

It was difficult to follow the flying scarab as it flew in different directions. Finally, it went down and buried itself into the sand. The earth shook, causing the horses to neigh in panic. The spot where the scarab buried itself rose and a gargantuan cave formed in front of them, its tiger-like eyes glowed in the darkness.

"At last, the Cave of Wonders!" Li Tou Ten cried out. Then he turned to his servant, "Egan, go into that cave. All the treasure you find is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

As he reached the mouth of the cave, Egan heard a voice rumble. "Know this:" it said, "the one who may enter here has a worth that lies deep within, the diamond in the rough."

Egan turned to his master for help but Li Tou Ten encouraged him to take a step further. Egan nervously took a step in the cave. A loud thundering roar was heard and the rocks came down crashing upon him. The last Li Tou Ten heard was the scream of help from his servant. Then the cave was reduced to nothingness. Only the two halves of the scarab remained on the spot.

Li Tou Ten climbed down from his horse, "Clearly Egan's worth was that of a pebble in a shoe." He mocked.

Kamou flew and scooped the two halves of the scarab and delivered them to his master. "I can't believe this!" Kamou cried out in dismay, "All week's work coming down to nothing!"

Li Tou Ten smirked, "Patience, Kamou." He said, "Haven't you forgotten what the voice said? A diamond in the rough! We must find this rare gem!"

"Huh? Do you mean diamonds? We have lots of them in the palace-AWK!" Kamou squawked as Li Tou Ten angrily hit him with his snake staff.

"You dimwitted chicken! It's a person! Someone whose worth lies beneath!" Li Tou Ten snapped, "We have to find this…diamond in the rough!"

(TBC)

I was having a hard time assigning the characters to their respective Aladdin character. One thing for sure, Li Tou Ten is the best Jafar I've ever seen...In fact, his scheme to become Jade Emperor reminds me of Jafar wanting to become Sultan... ^^

And Kamou...he's from Saiyuki Gaiden...he's no character of mine... :3

Signing off ~Dory


	2. A Morning in ShangriLa

A/N: I don't own any of the Saiyuki nor Aladdin characters

Tentei is just too funny as the Sultan... XD

Chapter 1

A Morning in Shangri-La

"STOP THIEF!" the palace guard roared as he and his fellow guards chased a young man on the rooftop. The young man stopped in time at the edge of the roof, his gold-blue eyes scanning the ground below.

"I'm going to have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" the guard growled, brandishing his sword. The other guards followed suit.

The young man looked down on the loaf of bread, which he obviously did not pay for, on his hand. He just wanted to have a nice breakfast when these annoying dumbos appeared.

"All these for a loaf of bread?" he wondered out loud. He spotted a clothesline and grabbed the laundry that hung on it to serve as his slide. But he lost hold of the cloth and fell to the ground, buried in a few clothes. But he was more concerned of his loaf of bread.

"You street rat! You won't get away so easily!" the guards angrily sneered from the rooftop.

"Heh! You think that was easy?" the young man taunted when he heard giggles from a group of women at a doorstep. The young man found a long cloth and draped it all over his body to serve as a purda so as not to be seen by the guards. He hurried towards the group of women, his purda securedly cloaking his head.

"My, my. Looking for trouble early this morning, aren't you, Homura?" the elder woman giggled with her girl friends. The young man named Homura chuckled.

"Trouble? No way!" Homura shook his head, "The only trouble is when you get caught!"

"GOTCHA!" the burly palace guard yanked Homura's arm so hard that the purda fell off.

"I'm in trouble!" Homura yelped.

The guard raised his sword, ready to chop the young man's head off, "And this time-OOF!" his turban covered his face when it was pulled down by a monkey, who was laughing at the sight of the guard having a hard time pulling it up.

"Perfect timing, Goku, as usual!" Homura said, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Homura and Goku made a run for it in the market, narrowly missing some guards hidden at some stalls. They climbed the construction site and managed to avoid the guards shooting their arrows at him.

"Oh , come on! Just a little snack, guys!" Homura called out to the guards, showing the loaf of bread. But the guards were now taking an effort in shaking Homura off the wooden construction site. He had no choice but to jump inside a window where a group of women with an angry den mother looked at him with askance.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the den mother asked angrily, trying to hit Homura with her broomstick.

"Sorry, Madam Gyokumen!" Homura smirked, sitting on the window sill, "Gotta eat to live, you know!"

"Oh, get out!" Madam Gyokumen shoved the young man of the window sill and he landed on a soft mattress. Then he spotted four guards running towards him from four different directions.

Luckily, a snake charmer named Zenon who was also his friend witnessed Homura from his spot. He played his flute and the guards were distracted. Homura escaped in time as the guards collided with one another.

After a day of hiding from the guards (and eating the bread loaf which he shared with Goku), Homura returned to his home at an abandoned old building. Tucking his friend to sleep, Homura sighed as he looked out at the window. For him, they had the best view in all of Shangri-La. They may have no money, food, or a humble home, but he and Goku had the best view of the Jade Palace.

"Someday, Goku, things are going to change." Homura said, oblivious to the fact that Goku wasn't listening, "We'll live in a palace, sleep in a comfortable bed, and have no worries about food."

But being royalty had its own problems.

The Sultan was trying to arrange a prince to marry his daughter, Princess Rinrei, on her birthday, which was three days away. The Sultan checked on the latest prince when he was bowled over by the prince's rapid exit. The prince's clothes were tattered and the Sultan knew that his daughter had introduced him to her pet tiger, Hakuryu.

"Good luck marrying her off!" the prince said angrily before storming out of the palace.

The sultan sighed and went in his daughter's room.

"You shouldn't reject every prince that comes in!" he said.

But Rinrei was more preoccupied with her pet tiger than listening to her father. Her father shook his head.

"The law says…"

"That I must marry a prince." Rinrei finished her father's sentence. She knew that law too well and did not like it even one bit. "The law is wrong!" she protested, but she softened her tone, "If I do marry, it will be for love."

"But Rinrei…" her father began but Rinrei cut him off.

"I never had real friends. I never even went outside the palace and venture the world." She said sadly, "All I do is sit here in my room and just watch the world from my window."

"You are a princess and should be treated like one." the Sultan said in justification.

"Maybe I don't want to be a princess." Rinrei said.

Now this was too much for her father. Seeing that Rinrei will never listen to him, he turned to Hakuryu and shouted, "May you never have daughters!" With that, he stormed out of the room.

Rinrei sighed and looked out at the window. 'Someday," she thought, 'I'll be out of this place venturing the world and eventually, I'll meet my true love.'

She fell asleep moments later. Hakuryu just stayed awake, watching his master.

(TBC)

Sorry for the short chap. I promise to make it up next time!

Signing off ~Dory


End file.
